Ketika Hari itu Tiba
by HulkJr
Summary: Dibuat dalam rangka memenuhi Challenge Deathly Hallows, mengambil setting setelah buku harpot tamat. Bercerita tentang Harry yang akan melamar Ginny..


Wew, ternyata ada beberapa fanfic gw di yang belum diaplot ke FFn uy.. So, demi meramaikan FF di profil gw, ya pastinya gw aplot aja ke FFn.. Wekeke.. Ditunggu komennya ya kawan-kawan!

* * *

><p><strong>Ketika Hari itu Tiba<strong>

Seorang pria berbaju rapi memasuki sebuah taman dimana bunga-bunga sedang bermekaran di bulan itu. Dia duduk di kursi dekat pohon yang berbunga berwarna maroon. Kelihatan gelisah dan sedikit tak sabar menunggu seseorang.

Tak berapa lama terlihat seorang wanita berambut merah berjalan menuju arahnya, dan tersenyum kepadanya.

"Hai, Harry! Sudah lama menunggu ya?" sapa wanita itu sambil duduk di sebelah Harry.

"Aku juga baru datang beberapa menit lalu kok," jawab Harry. "Kau kelihatan cantik sekali hari ini, Ginny!"

"Bukannya setiap hari juga begitu?" canda Ginny.

"Ah.. Eh.. Benar juga, bahkan kecantikanmu melebihi Veela menurutku," Harry masih merayu.

"Itu kan menurutmu.." kata Ginny malu-malu. "Hari ini juga kau tampak sangat berbeda dari biasanya, rambutmu sampai disisir rapi hanya demi menemuiku."

"Apa? Rambutku rapi ya? Wah, pasti Kreacher yang melakukannya ketika aku sedang tidur!" ujar Harry kaget sambil mengacak-ngacak kembali rambutnya. Ginny yang melihat itu, kelihatan kecewa. Karena ternyata Harry tidak sengaja membuat rambutnya rapi.

"Oh, peri rumahmu yang lucu ya? Jadi, kau mau bicara apa?" tanya Ginny sedikit ketus.

"Oh, yeah.. Hmm.. Suasananya tak usah dibuat serius kali ya? Jadi begini.. hmm.. Aku.. yeah.. Kau tahu lah... errr.." ucap Harry gelagapan.

"Ya? Apa?" Ginny penasaran.

"Aku... hmm.. Kau kelihatan cantik hari ini, Ginny!"

"Hah? Tadi kan kau sudah bilang begitu!" seru Ginny kaget.

"Waw, ternyata sudah ya? Maaf, maaf..."

"Jadi.. Kau mau bilang apa?"

"Aku... err.. Aku.. Cuma mau bilang..."

"DUAR!" seru Ginny tak sabar.

"Maukah kau menjadi istriku?" kata Harry langsung lancar karena dikagetkan Ginny. Mendengar itu, muka Ginny benar-benar memerah hampir semerah rambutnya. "Jadi.. hmm... terimalah cincin ini!"

Ginny mengulurkan tangannya, dan Harry memasukkan cincin itu ke jari manis Ginny. Ginny sangat terharu dan dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Namun, setelah itu Harry melihat cincin di jari Ginny terlepas, rambut Ginny menghilang, dan mukanya berubah keriput dengan telinga melebar. Tubuhnya pun menyusut kecil. Anehnya, Harry merasa tidak kaget dan sepertinya dia sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu.

"Wah, khasiat ramuan Polijusnya sudah hilang, Tuan! Tepat sekali waktunya!" cicit peri rumah itu. "Latihan disudahi dulu berarti ya?"

"Iya, Kreacher.. Great Job! Aktingmu dalam memerankan Ginny hebat sekali! Two Thumbs Up deh!" puji Harry. "Tapi, mudah-mudahan script yang ditulis oleh Ron ini benar-benar terjadi ya!"

"Yah, kan Kreacher tidak bisa membangkang perintah Tuan Potter, tuan menyuruh Kreacher berakting hebat, tentu saja Kreacher pun harus menuruti.."

"Lalu, menurutmu bagaimana latihanku kali ini?"

"Tuan mau berita baik atau buruknya dulu? Baiknya dulu saja ya..."

"Kreacher lihat kali ini lebih bagus dari hari kemarin, Sir, dimana Tuan masih belum bisa berkata-kata, bahkan menyapa sekalipun." jelas Kreacher.

"Berita buruknya?"

"Berita buruknya, Tuan masih gugup. Tuan ternyata lebih hebat ketika bertarung, daripada menghadapi hal ini ya?"

"Yah, begitulah Kreacher. Kalau begitu besok latihan lagi ya!" kata Harry.

"Siap Master!" jawab Kreacher. "Eh, tapi besok kan hari Tuan bertemu Miss Ginny sebenarnya dan Tuan akan melamarnya!"

"APA? Besok ya?"

GEDEBUG

"Yeah, Tuan pingsan deh! Kreacher diemin saja ah, soalnya Kreacher juga mau nyari Pacar."

Halah.. Halah.. Cerita FanFics super meracau yang pernah ada! Ngerjainnya juga cuma bentaran sih! Kekeke...

* * *

><p>Diposting di HPI tanggal 24 Oktober 2007 dalam rangka Challenge cerita setelah Deathly Hallows tamat kalau ga salah. Terus, di komennya ada kritik Ambu yang bilang: "Emangnya polijus bisa ngaruh ke selain manusia?" Kayaknya nggak ya? Hehe.. *ditakol*<p> 


End file.
